


Not a virgin any longer babe

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Fingering, First Time, Gentle, Lemon, Oral, Smut, gential piercing, handjob, little comical, taking away virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: Worked really hard on this one hope you all like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Worked really hard on this one hope you all like it!

“I can't believe you are a virgin, babe.” Nyx said to me, laughing some his bright blue eyes surveying me all over.

 

“So?” I said incredulously, rolling my large brown eyes at him nudging him out of the way as he leaned up against me as we sat at the couch in my living room.

 

It was the weekend and we were relaxing he wasn't working with the Glaive today and I wasn't working at the bar enoying a random day off. We were watching a serial drama on the television drinking a few beers and chips just relaxing. We've been dating for seven months already with his crazy work schedule it felt like it was less time as we don't see each other often one night while I was at work at the bar he frequents he, soberly, asked me out. I was sort of shocked as I knew who he was really who didn't know who the members of the Glaive were? A lot of people ask the bartender out it's a common thing though they are normally drunk off their asses, Nyx wasn't. He told me he passed several bars to go to this one so he could see me, his gorgeous eyes captivated me instantly that devilish charm, the smirk that sent me blushing when asked me if Angels had names. Normally I refuse the come ons but there was something about him that made me say yes, perhaps it was the moniker Hero that got my attention or that bold personality?

 

“So tell me why, like there is no way you didn't get offers, Tanis.” He asked me, taking my right hand placing a kiss on the back of my hand as he pulled me closer to him.

 

“I got offers!” I cried out feeling like he was teasing me a little. “I just was waiting for someone worth it, that a problem mister?”

 

“No not at all. I'm kinda wondering if you think I'm the one worth it though.” He said smoothly looking up at me from his spot curled next to me head on my shoulder.

 

“Perhaps you are~. The other guys weren't as awesome as you Nyx.” I said with a teasing lilt in my voice.

 

“I am pretty awesome. I think it's cute that you held out unlike some who are eager to get rid of it.” He mused.

 

“You?”

 

“I was a younger idiot, I don't even remember it much I was rather drunk at the time.” Nyx laughed.

 

“Yeah I wouldn't want to be drunk for my first time. . .”

 

“I'm not drunk now. . .you?” Nyx asked after a few moments pause rubbing a large hand up and down my right thigh, squeezing gently.

 

“Are you being serious, Nyx?” I questioned feeling rather nervous all the sudden my heart beating rising up in my chest did he just insinuate us have sex?

 

The first thing that popped up in my head was did I shave today? Not oh to the six he wants to fuck me is did I shave? Tanis think straight! I felt a pair of lips press against my cheek causing me to blush as Nyx kissed me.

 

“Tanis operational? You blanked out.” He teased.

 

“Yes. . .” I said slowly.

 

Nyx laughed, it was a sexy laugh that sent electrifying chills down my spine. I shivered in spot as he placed a few kisses on my neck, nipping on it gently. Sure we've made out many times but he's respected my requests of us taking it slow. What wasn't there to love about this man? He's smart, strong, funny, talented, patient, sexy as hell and dating me. Damn. . .he bit down on my neck again this time a little harder reaching his right hand across me rubbing up and down my side, squeezing gently.

 

“Ah, Nyx. . .” It felt more intense than normal.

 

“Yes, _princess_?” He said seductively in my ear, a hand reaching up under the shirt now pressing against my cinnamon toned skin.

 

“I want to you to fuck me.” I moaned as he placed a soft kiss on my neck, leaving a shiver down my spine.

 

“Are you sure?” He questioned, a genuine sincerity in his voice as he leaned back a little staring me right in the eyes, serious.

 

“Yes I am, please be gentle. . .to start with at least.”

 

“Got it babe. Let's go to the bedroom, we can fuck on the couch at a later date.”

 

With that Nyx swiftly picked me up off the couch, causing me to yelp in shock as if I didn't weigh anything at all he carried me to my room. I am glad he came over to my house today I think it would be best in the comforts of my own bed. Once in the bedroom Nyx gently settled me on the bed then closed the door he closed the curtain that over looked the side yard turning on half the lights of the room giving it a romantic glow. My heart was racing in my chest, I was feeling wet already, Nyx was just looking so smooth right there in front of me.

 

“I don't know where to start, Nyx.” I admitted with a nervous laugh feeling really shy blushing madly.

 

“Your so cute you know that?”

 

“Nyx,” I whined covering my face with my hands.

 

“Why are you covering your face lovely?” He asked moving over to me, placing large hands on my hands pulling them back a little, I shook my head shyly.

 

“I'm nervous all the sudden, what if you don't like what you see?” I asked peering out at him between my fingers, large brown eyes curious.

 

“Oh Tanis I know I will love what I see. Are you sure you'll love what you see in me? I got a lot of scars.” He said in a soft tone, his voice sweet and alluring.

 

“Of course I will love what I see of you! You are gorgeous Nyx a stunning god!” I blurted pulling my hands away, placing hands on my hips looking at him defensively, there was no way he could ever not think of himself as gorgeous.

 

“Ha,” He laughed. “Babe I love that you think I'm a stunning god but I'm far from saintly.”

 

Before I could cover my face again or move Nyx grabbed at my wrists holding them as he moved his hands down to tangle up with my fingers. He leaned forward kissing me passionately biting on my lower lip some, moaning into the kiss I felt his tongue slip inside my mouth massaging over mine. I gripped his hands tightly as he deepened the kiss pushing his body against mine, with his broad chest pressed against mine I could feel his heart beating like mad. Breaking from the kiss I looked up at him large brown eyes staring into his lust filled eyes, those beautiful blue eyes surveying me.

 

“Get undressed Tanis.” Nyx ordered as he took a step back.

 

“Ah. . .” I said softly as Nyx pulled off his shirt revealing his broad torso a few scars littering his tanned skin.

 

The clank of his belt made me gulp I've never seen a naked man before. . .specially one as gorgeous as Nyx. My hands gripped the bottom of my yellow tank top his eyes was on my hands waiting for them to move, I watched as he slowly unzipped the jeans revealing gray boxers, I let out a soft moan.

 

“Tanis I'll stop right here until you catch up.” Nyx said removing his hands from the zipper not undoing the zipper all the way.

 

“Okay. . .” I said with a awkward laugh. “I didn't know this is a race.”

 

“Think of it as a marathon. Need to have good endurance.”

 

Slowly with slightly shaky hands I pulled off the tank top revealing a light pink bra, Nyx's eyes roved over my breasts drinking in the ample amount of flesh. With a flick of his wrist he motioned for the bra to be removed. Reaching behind me I fumbled at my own bra snaps, shrugging off lacy fabric my breast were bare for Nyx to stare at. I was shaking a little nervous but also excited my nipples were hard, a large hand reached out pinching my left nipple making me moan out loud, I clamped my right hand over my mouth.

 

“Don't cover your voice Tanis, I want to hear it all. Every moan you make I want to hear it. Nice hard nipples, just for me. Should really get these pierced.”

 

“Pierced? I think they would be a little uncomfortable. . .” I said a little unfocused as he continued to pinch at my nipples with his right hand his left hand tugging on the zipper and then on his pants.

 

“I have a piercing.” He said a smug smile playing on his lips, “and it's not my nipples.”

 

He pulled down his pants so he was just wearing boxers, smoothly he stepped out of the pants a few inches closer to me now. I was panting softly my body shaking with excited nerves, cheeks blushing as I felt like electricity was rushing through me. Looking down I could see his cock slightly erected. . .or at least I think? I wasn't sure. Perhaps I should have joined my cousin in on looking at porn on that one sleep over. Reaching my hands to my buttons on my jeans I fumbled at the buttons and zipper pulling on them, Nyx chuckled watching me nervously attempt this.

 

“Don't laugh.” I begged.

 

“It's cute, let me help you.” Nyx offered coming closer to me placing hands on my waist squeezing gently.

 

“Ah.” I let out a small gasp as he squeezed. “I eh got it. . .”

 

“No too late I'll do it, Tanis.”

 

Getting on his knees Nyx kneeling before me his hand grabbed at the zipper pulling it down all the way, tugging gently on the pants. Cool air hit my legs as he pulled the blue jeans down, he placed a kiss on my stomach right above the panty line. As Nyx motioned for me to step out of the jeans I stumbled a little loosing my balance bumping into Nyx, he wrapped his arms around me catching me.

 

“Clumsy.” Nyx teased, his face pressed against my stomach, my breasts on top of his head.

 

“Oh to the Six I'm sorry!” I cried out practically leaping back.

 

“Don't be I like this.” With a swift move Nyx put me on the bed, looking at him eyes wide, he planted himself in between my legs.

 

“I want to taste your wetness, Tanis.” He said looking up at me staring into my eyes.

 

The noise I made was sort of a squeak and a moan his lips puckered up into a smirk, as he pulled down my panties, his fingers tickling down the sides of my thighs as he did. Leaning back a little supporting myself on my hands I looked down at Nyx, my heart was beating like mad panting heavily, chest heaving at the sheer thought of his face in between my legs. Nyx scooted me forward a bit more slowly spreading my legs open a bit more revealing my vagina to him. The animalistic growl that came from Nyx sent a jolt through my body making me shiver.

 

“All wet for me, Tanis?” He asked seductively looking up at me those lust filled blue eyes peering between my thighs, looked so good.

 

“Yes.” I answered breathlessly.

 

Placing his hands under my ass he rotated my hips up a little giving a easier access to my vagina. A slow long lick of his tongue between my lips caused me to let out a loud moan my hips involuntarily bucked against his face.

 

“Sorry.” I apologized.

 

“Don't apologize, it's a natural reaction and it's a good thing.” Nyx replied his hot breath tickling over the sensitive skin of my vagina.

 

“Ahh.” I moaned loudly, having him place soft kisses on my clit, tongue flicking out over it.

 

He continued to work his tongue and lips over my clit and vagina, my mind was going crazy this felt so incredible. Gripping on the sheets tightly as I arched my back I felt his tongue push in between the lips of my vagina, lapping at the wetness that had gathered there. Panting more I tried to urge him on with my words but it just came out as a strange moan. Shakily I reached my hand out towards him pressing on the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his thick hair. The growl that was pushed against my vagina sent a spark through me, it felt so good as Nyx started to lick more of me. His tongue working back and forth over my clit, then all the sudden it sucked it into his mouth, my body shook like mad. Stars came to my vision as my whole body felt like I had been struck by lightening, the intense rush that went through me made me shiver like mad my vagina feeling so sensitive. Breathing in heavily I looked down at Nyx who pulled away a little a broad smug smile on his handsome face.

 

“How was your first orgasm?”

 

“Fantastic. . .” I said weakly.

 

“It's going to get better.”

 

“Oh boy.” I exclaimed softly.

 

Nyx slid a finger against my clit pinching it softly, my body quivered he moved to the side biting my thigh teeth nipping on the light brown skin. He worked his fingers against my clit and the lips of my vagina while his mouth left suck marks all over my inner thighs, my mind was going blank with the sheer pleasure I was feeling. A little pain came causing my breath to hitch in my throat, his middle finger was pressing through the lips of my vagina. Sure my hymen had broken due to a riding adventure with a Chocobo. But doesn't mean I had ever been spread open any. Nyx noticed the slight discomfort look on my face, he began to rub my clit some bringing extra stimulation to me making my body override the slight pain. He pushed his middle finger all the way in, then added a second finger it felt amazing having him press his fingers inside of me. If that felt amazing what would his cock feel like? Of course there will be a little pain. . .

 

“Doing okay?” Nyx questioned looking up at me again, wanting my say so that I was all good.

 

“I'm fine.” I replied.

 

He brought his tongue to my clit then started to flick the tip of his tongue back and forth while moving his middle and index finger in and out of me twisting his wrist a little giving a flicking movement. My body started to shake and quiver again, a tightening knotted feeling building in my stomach as he did this a moaning mess under his careful ministrations I cried out his name several times. Curling his middle finger up he hit a particularly sensitive spot, the walls of my vagina unconsciously tightened around his fingers as my body let go again a second orgasm wave over me. Letting out a loud cry I felt him move his fingers in and out faster making me rock my hips against him.

 

“Fuck Nyx that was good.” I said chest heaving as he propped himself up some placing a kiss on my lips, I could taste the tangy sweetness of my own cum on his lips. “I taste good.”

 

“You do.”

 

“Nyx. . .”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Hmm, I love you Tanis. You want to see what that wet pussy does to me?” He asked a teasing smile on his face, eyes glinting.

 

“Yes.”

 

Standing up his boxers were fully tented now, what I had witnessed earlier was clearly only partially erected. Nyx reached out a hand towards mine pulling it to his boxers signaling for me to remove them myself. I did slowly nervous trembling a little as I saw his cock, right through the head of his cock was a barbell of a piercing. It was long, thick slightly veiny and pierced. A golden barbell sparkle in the dim light of the room, is cock bounced a little once it got free from the boxers.

 

“Did that hurt?” I asked eyeing the piercing it looked painful!

 

“Not really, it was adrenaline rush.” He answered, grabbing my right hand again, bringing it to his cock, wrapping my fingers around the thick shaft.

 

“So hard. . .”

 

“Because of you.”

 

Slowly he moved my hand up and down the stiff shaft of his cock his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of my hand on his cock. Nyx let go of my hand after a few moments letting me continue on my own, I gripped a little tighter, the hissing sound that escaped his lips made me stop, was it too much?

 

“Don't stop Tanis.”

 

I nodded continuing with that same slightly tighter pressure and movement, looking up at Nyx I saw him panting some, biting his lower lip. I took a initiative reaching my left hand down I cupped his balls squeezing gently, Nyx bucked his hips against me letting out a strangled moan.

 

“Fuck babe.” He gasped out.

 

“Good?” I questioned.

 

“Very, good.”

 

I brought my palm over the head of his cock squeezing gently on the tip applying pressure against the piercing that was there the cold metal contrasting with how hot my hand felt. The guttural growl that fell from his lips sent a spark through me, in a second Nyx had picked me up tossing me to the bed, now hovering over me. There was a animalistic look in his eyes like I was prey, my eyes went wide as he spread my legs opened revealing my vagina to him, giving him full access. I felt the head of his cock press against my wet vagina a sharp pain rushed through me as the head of his cock was wider than his two fingers that had been in me a few minutes ago. The cool sensation of the ring sent a shiver through me as I felt it touch my clit.

 

“Gentle Nyx.” I reminded him hoping he wasn't lost in the lust.

 

“Yes.” He grunt in understanding.

 

Two fingers scooped up some of the pooling wetness rubbing it all over his cock, the heavy breathing and groaning Nyx was doing above me was enough to make me cum right there. Slowly he pressed his cock against my drenched lips rubbing my clit as he did bringing that extra stimulation to me making my body ease up some. Nyx met my eyes as he stared at me keeping firm eye contact with me as he slowly eased his cock inside of me, watching for any sign of major discomfort.

 

“Okay babe?” He asked as his cock was half way.

 

“Yes, keep. . .going.” I panted the intense feeling of being filled up with his cock was bringing stars to my vision, my body felt overwhelmed in a fantastic way.

 

Nyx leaned forward kissing me passionately as he inched the last of his cock inside of me, filling me right up. It hurt but with him rubbing on my clit and kissing me it didn't hurt so bad, it felt good as well. There was sweat building up on my cinnamon skin my body was like it was on fire, this feeling was so much. Slowly my walls adjusted to his length and width spreading me open.

 

“Fuck this feels so good. So tight. It's like your pussy is trying squeeze the cum out of me already.” Nyx moaned, leaning into my neck biting down on it.

 

“Ah, Nyx it feels so fantastic I want you to move. . .”

 

“Gladly beautiful.”

 

Nyx started to slowly thrust into me keeping a eye on me as he moved his cock in and out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting to be closer to him, he kissed me reaching down to grab at my thighs pulling my legs around his waist. It pushed his cock deeper inside of me, causing my body to tremble with the feeling, letting out a loud cry of pleasure Nyx started to move back and forth a bit faster now. The loud sound of our bodies hitting against each other was bliss to my ears, the grunt and groaning of the both us was sinful and wonderful.

 

“I'm going to cum again.” I said in gasps.

 

“Me too you are so tight.” He panted sucking on my nipples teeth nipping on tender flesh.

 

“Oh my Six!” I shouted out arching my back at the feeling, my vagina tightened around his cock as I spasmed into another orgasm.

 

Nyx let out a loud growl and started to pound into me, the bed started to slam against the wall, I started to pant loudly as I continued to ride the high of my orgasm. All I could do was feel his cock pressing and out of me sending starts to my vision each time he thrusted into me pressing on sensitive nerves of my vagina. Spots I didn't even know I had that was that sensitive.

 

“I'm gonna to cum. . .” He moaned in that deep sexy voice of his.

 

“Please cum Nyx.” I begged him locking eyes with him.

 

It looked like he melted under that comment as his body jerked and I felt his throbbing cock start to ejaculate inside of me. The feeling was so intense have him ejaculate inside of me, cum filling me up feeling some leak out of my wet lips as he slowly pulled out. His cock was half way out then he thrusted it back in the coolness of the metal bar of the piercing sent a blinding sensation through me that cause me to shout and arch my back high. I felt a few more spurts of cum fill into me.

 

My body was shaking like mad, panting and sweating I looked up at Nyx who was looking just as sweaty as myself. He pulled out of me leaning forward kissing me passionately, cupping my face.

 

“Next time around I will make it last longer, don't want to overwhelm you on your first time Tanis.” He said placing a kiss to my forehead.

 

“I don't think I can move. . .” I laughed as I tried to sit up.

 

“Babe you will be a bit sore. . .you will feel better tomorrow I promise.”  
  


“I feel pretty good right now. . .” I laughed, as Nyx pulled back the blankets, I stared at his now flaccid cock that thing had just brought me a lot of pleasure.

 

Helping me under the blankets Nyx smiled lovingly at me, heading into the adjacent bathroom he returned a few minutes later. With several towels, a few wet and the others dry pulling the blankets back he handed the towels to me.

 

“You can use these to clean up, I'll get us something to drink. Beer sound good?”

 

“Yes. . .thanks Nyx.”

 

“No thank you, Tanis.” He said with a wink leaving the room.

 

I spent the next few minutes cleaning myself up, marveling at the cum that stained the towel. Nyx came back in and handed me a glass of water and a bottle of beer, getting in the bed he crawled next to me. Wrapping his arms around me keeping me close snuggling into my body he let out a happy sigh.

 

“Did that feel good? Everything you hoped it for?” He asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Yes it felt so good. And Nyx it was more than I hoped for. That was so good. I can't wait for next time.”

 

“We'll make a day of it next time. You can cuddle me all you want, love feeling our body close to me.”

 

“Good I want to hug you. . .thanks so much for being gentle with me.” I said hugging him wrapping arms around him, burying my face into his chest closing my eyes some.

 


End file.
